In Return for a Rose
by Tsundere-Kun
Summary: When Emil gave a present to the first person to show him kindness, he never thought anything would come of it. Sequel to AntiSora's "Rose". Rated for Ratatosk.


Hello there, all readers who happen upon this story. This is meant as a sequel to AntiSora's "Rose" (.net/s/7833628/1/Rose#). I've asked and gotten permission to do so, so here it is after...a month and a half or so, give or take a couple days or weeks. Either way, look at the next line for the legal stuff I'm still somewhat uncertain a site called "fanfiction" needs just for the sake of things. Really, none of us would be writing on here if we could change the cannon events or characters.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World characters or places or anything remotely similar to the storyline of the game, that belongs to Namco. All I own is the rest of it that came from my brain (so, not really much...)

Oh! And I apologize in advance for any out of character moments. Tenebrae's not easiest Centurion's viewpoint to get into.

* * *

><p>Dark emerald eyes stared at a single, blood red rose as it rested against the edge of a small, clear vase. It had been there for almost three weeks, ever since a timid blond had awkwardly given it as a gift. Richter sighed, returning to him most recent research. However, his thoughts kept drifting back towards the simple present; and subsequently, onto a certain young knight of Ratatosk. They wandered from why he was given such a thing to what or if he should give to Emil in return to lastly, if he was going to do something or get some sort of item, when and how would he find the boy in order to do so?<p>

Ever since what the redhead assumed to be a random appearance, Emil came to mind at the worst of times while Aqua and he had been making their way to Hakonesia Peak in order to drop of one of two items he had made a deal to trade for a book known as the Spiritual Tome.

"Master Richter….It's getting late. Shouldn't camp be-?"

Contrary to what she may normally think, the half-elven male merely normally chooses to ignore the watery Centurion. However, this was not one of those times. Richter continued on, his right hand raising the swiftly brush back a couple stray strands of dark red hair. "We're almost at the next house of salvation," he rebuffed, a slight rough tone to his voice. "Considering you're not actually walking, I'm sure you can handle it."

Aqua swirled around his shoulders, clutching the red rose as they traversed across the fields. "But, Master Ri-" She paused, throwing a soundless temper tantrum, noticing he was no longer paying her any mind. It was only when his dark gaze wandered towards the flower that Richter even looked in her general direction.

Silence slowly took precedence over Aqua's need to talk as the pair neared the entrance of the small building. Moments before coming into view of the few people still out and about that late at night, the Centurion disappeared in a swirl of water, leaving her master to continue on without even the slightest physical hint that he noticed she was there in the first place. Richter made his way down the slight incline towards the entrance to the house of salvation, pushed the door open, and strode over to ask the resident priest if there was room upstairs for him to stay.

* * *

><p>Daybreak came an hour or so after Richter and Aqua started off towards the peak, the sun rising slowly to their left. As usual, the only stops made were to either eat or take care of the monsters that seemed to think the redhead was an easy meal for themselves. And at about noon, they reached their temporary destination.<p>

"Koton," Richter began as he opened the single door leading into the residence of the well-known artifact collector.

The old man within turned towards the entrance, a small smile slowly forming on his face. "Ah, Richter. Here to fulfill your part of our bargain?" Nodding, the younger of the two took out a round item wrapped in brown paper as he strode forward to hand it over to Koton. "Right. Now the Balacruf Tombstone to complete the deal."

"You'll give up the Spiritual Tome, then?" The half-elven Vanguard member questioned to which only a nod was given in response. Just as he was about to turn and leave, a familiar voice called his name. Whirling around to face the door, dark green eyes watched as Emil dashed to his side with Tenebrae floating not too far behind him. "Emil? What are you doing here?"

Glancing down at his feet, Emil's face gained a bit of color to it. "I-I...what's the Spiritual Tome?"

"That," Richter paused to push his glasses up a bit, "is none of your business."

Emil's hand rose up between them as they always did when he was trying to be firm about something. "Please, tell me!"

"Not a chance." Stepping around the boy, Richter neared the door as Emil essentially told him he would have another companion to retrieve the Balacruf Tombstone. "Is Marta with you?" He wondered, glancing back towards the blond for a moment to see him freeze and begin to stutter.

Nodding, the young knight stepped closer to the man who first taught him to stand up for himself. "I…I won't let you kill her!"

With a shrug, the redhead conceded by giving instructions to meet him at Asgard with nothing more than a warning that if he so caught a glimpse of Marta's hair, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her and take the core from her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Calm down, Master Richter," Aqua remarked, watching the aforementioned redhead as he paced back and forth within one of the smaller rooms of Asgard's main inn.<p>

Dark eyes spun to glare directly through light blue ones and directly into their owner's soul. "This detour is slowly becoming less than it was already worth and you're telling me to calm down? If I didn't need to wait for Emil, we'd have found Linar and asked him about the ruins here already." Richter flicked a few strands of hair behind his shoulder as he turned away from the door to take a few steps closer to one of the two twin sized beds in the room. As he did so, Aqua could have sworn she'd heard him muttering something about roses and letters but wasn't all too sure and didn't have any time to ask him as the only door into the room opened hesitantly.

"Um...Ri-Richter?" Emil tentatively poked his head through the door, only entering by means of the Centurion behind him nudging the boy forward.

The aforementioned redhead turned back to face the blond, gaze shifting momentarily to his escort then back to the knight. "Took you long enough." Richter wandered over to the nearer bed to gather up his item pouch and both weapons. He easily equipped them as a short explanation of where they were going and who they were going to see. Although he'd never voice it to the blond, Richter was thankful that Emil actually knew where Linar lived. So with a small wave of his hand towards the door, the redhead offered to be led there.

Emil paused at the doorway to turn back slightly. "U-um, about Marta. Will she be-?"

"I made arrangements with the mayor. As long as she doesn't run into me, I won't kill her. . . for now."

Richter's response resulted in a smile light up on the younger's face, who clearly didn't notice the couple seconds pause in the older's response. "Thank you! I always knew you were a nice person!"

Which caused Richter to look determinedly away from Emil as not to let the boy notice the blush slowly grow upon his cheeks. "Don't misunderstand!" He commanded. "I still plan on taking Ratatosk's core from her," Richter continued, steadily getting his face to cool down as he spoke in order to turn back to glare down at Emil. "And when I do, she will die. Don't forget that."

* * *

><p>On most days, the stone dais in Asgard looks as plain as normal folk would like to think it is. However, a small blue light sparked in the center and slowly grew until a pair of figures seemed to appear atop the rock out of nowhere. Once it died down, it was clear that they were only Richter and Emil, back from the Balacruf Mausoleum.<p>

The older of the pair turned to look down at his temporary companion. "All right, I think you've had enough fun. Better go back to Marta. After all, she'll be wondering where you've been." He turned away, the Centurion of water appearing beside him as it seemed he was on his way out of Asgard.

"W-wait! Richter, wait!" Dark green eyes glanced back, waiting for the blond to continue. "Is the Spiritual Tome really important enough that you'd ignore Marta just to get it?"

The former Sybak researcher turned around fully, stopping himself from taking the necessary steps back to where Emil stood. "Thank you, Emil. I couldn't have gotten the Balacruf Tombstone if not for you. I appreciate your help." Finally giving in, he strode back as the young teen brushed his words aside as nothing. As he walked, Richter took a small item and a piece of paper out of his item pouch and extended the hand holding them to Emil. "This is the Balacruf Bracelet. Give it to Marta."

Having noticed someone he considered to be an enemy nearing Marta's knight, Tenebrae appeared at Emil's side as Richter had come closer. He eyed the bracelet in the redhead's hand suspiciously. "It won't poison her or anything, will it?"

Slightly annoyed at the question despite knowing Tenebrae definitely had good cause for alarm, Richter brushed a couple stray strands of dark, flame-colored hair behind his shoulder. "If you're that worried, feel free to examine it." His gaze shifted down at Emil. "I simply thought you might satisfy any curiosity Marta may have by telling her you went to the Balacruf Mausoleum to get this." With that, he turned and quickly disappeared below the edge of the staircase that led from the stone dais down to Asgard.

"Emil, I suggest we find Lady Marta as soon as possible," the Centurion of darkness advised, shifting a bit to look directly at the blond's light green eyes. "This detour has already taken far too long, even if it has given a slight insight into the enemy's-Emil, are you listening to me?" Tenebrae paused for a moment, the piece of paper catching his gaze. "Emil, I highly suggest you allow me to examine that before Lady Marta's allowed anywhere near it."

The young boy simply continued to stare questioningly at the parchment, unsure what to make of it. "Tenebrae…" He looked up to his right. "Do you really think Richter's bad?"

Nodding, the canine-looking Centurion appeared to frown. "While I realize our viewpoints are different for the time being, there are things you don't know about him that would make you cringe."

Emil shook his head, the hand holding both items tightening its grip as he stepped back. "No, y-you don't know him, Tenebrae. He was kind enough to let Marta be while-"

"While you helped him obtain something for his own gain. At the very least it was manipulative to use your concern for Lady Marta's safety in order to use your knowledge of the area and people. He-" Tenebrae silenced himself, thoughts quickly filtering the words he'd rather not mention to the blond quite yet. "He's not as good as you think."

* * *

><p>Slowly, Emil pushed the door to the mayor's house open to see Marta waiting with obvious impatience and annoyance. She turned upon hearing the sound of the wood moving, blue eyes narrowing. "Finally! What took you so long?" The young female demanded, tight fists soon making there way against her hips. "You took forever coming back, so I had to do all the festival planning myself! What do you have to say for yourself?"<p>

Stepping back a couple times, nearing the edge where the main floor connected with the entry path. He lowered his gaze to the floor, stuttering nervously while trying to think of a response. "Lady Marta," Tenebrae floated forward to poke his head in between the two teens. "Emil went to the Balacruf Mausoleum to get you a gift." As he spoke, the Centurion nudged the boy's shoulder blade lightly with his tail.

Marta's light blue eyes widened, mouth slightly opening as well. "A present? For me?" She smiled, taking the bracelet from Emil's outstretched hand and looking it over for a moment before wrapping both her arms around the blond completely. "You dummy! Couldn't you have told me that's where you were going? I love it, but I was so worried about you the whole time you were gone. I didn't know where you were, or if you were okay-"

"I-it was meant to be a surprise," Emil murmured, his light green eyes guiltily staring down at the wooden floor. "Hey, Marta...do you really think Richter's that bad of a person?"

Although he could feel her spine straighten at the mention of the redhead's name, Emil simply watched as his friend stepped back abruptly. "Are you even listening to yourself?" She shouted, hand grasping the gift as hard as it could. "He wants to kill Ratatosk, even if that means killing me in the process! Sometimes I've wondered why anyone would want to kill such a powerful being as Ratatosk, but people like Richter clearly are just plain evil!" She paused, lips falling into a frown. "What made you think of him anyway?"

". . . I've been thinking about you and how you left the Vanguard, so I guess it's just because he's a part of it."

* * *

><p>"Burn it."<p>

"B-but why would he have given it to me if I wasn't supposed to read it?"

"Because he knows your personality. He knows that you'd willingly believe anything he told you, even if it was just in writing."

"But, Tenebrae, what if it's important?" Light green eyes stared innocently to his side at the Centurion, a folded piece of paper clutched in his hands. "If you really know Richter as well as you say you do, then you should know that he doesn't do or-or say anything without a reason to it! And I've known him longer than I've known you, Tenebrae. If it wasn't because I didn't want anyone to get hurt, I'd probably be better friends with Richter right now." Although he didn't want to say it aloud, nor was it really necessary to be said, Emil's thoughts drifted towards the fact that it was Richter that first helped him and showed that there were people in the world that wouldn't always bully and push him around...despite the rough personality of the older male. He shook his head, eyes temporarily closing. Tenebrae seemed to be about to open his mouth to reply when the younger or the two looked swiftly up at him with a glare, the pair of eyes looking back. "I said let me open the damn thing, Tenebrae! So shut up and get away from me!"

With just a couple of moments' hesitation, the Centurion moved away from the blond swordsman with no more objections. Although despite his silence, Tenebrae kept a watchful eye on Emil as he calmed down and faded back out of Ratatosk Mode.

Soft crackling could be heard as Emil unfolded the paper, his lime green eyes snapping to the top of the page:

_Emil,_

_While the reason for the gift isn't as clear as to the probable meaning behind it, I want to thank you for the rose. Once you read this letter, go to the inn just inside Izoold. Talk to the inn keeper there, preferably without an escort._

With a glance towards Tenebrae, Emil carefully folded the letter and stored it in his item pouch. "Well? Where is he asking to go next? Triet? Luin?"

The blond shifted his gaze away from the Centurion, not responding right away. "Actually, it was just to thank me for the present I-" He froze, snapping back wide-eyed towards Tenebrae. "I mean...I-"

"Emil...what did you give our enemy that he thought it necessary to thank you for it?" Fortunately for the pair of them, as well as their current objective, Marta wasn't anywhere close enough to them to over hear them. ". . . Well? What was it?" All the response he got in return was a soft mumble, the young knight purposely keeping his eyes off the dark Centurion. "While I am the Centurion of Darkness, I do not have the hearing required to understand that. Now, what was-?"

"A rose."

"I beg your pardon?"

"A-a rose." Emil raised his head to look straight at Tenebrae. "It was...sh-shortly after we reached Izoold. Wh-when we all split up to try and figure out where that terrible smell was coming from. I'd bumped into Richter a couple nights before we got there and I...well, I couldn't sleep afterwards."

Tenebrae nodded. "Yes, I do recall such a night. I suppose you bought the flower and somehow found him again?"

"Yes," Emil murmured, feeling his face steadily rising in temperature as well as gaining a slightly pink tinge to his cheeks.

With a sigh, Tenebrae swiftly shifted so he was suspended in the air as to be face to face with the human Marta had chosen as her knight. "If Lady Marta were to hear of any of this, she would surely be heartbroken. So need I suggest you keep your Richter affair a secret?"

Clearly embarrassed completely by that point, the swordsman shook his head. "N-no, not at all, Tenebrae. I'll keep it a secret from Marta, I...I don't want to hurt her like that."

"Good. If you ever do so on purpose, well...I am sure you're among those who are scared of the dark."

* * *

><p>So...yeah. Quite possibly will add a concluding chapter to this, but I'm not too sure about it yet. If you like what I wrote and would like the second chapter (or think it was terrible, either way), let me know in a review or message.<p>

Hope you liked the story nonetheless.


End file.
